Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2p + 11}{5p} - \dfrac{-6p + 18}{5p}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-2p + 11 - (-6p + 18)}{5p}$ Distribute the negative sign: $k = \dfrac{-2p + 11 + 6p - 18}{5p}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{4p - 7}{5p}$